


Of Sorcery and Altered Fates

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Punisher (2004), Punisher (Comics), Punisher -All Media Types
Genre: Abstergo Industries, Abstergo gets punished, Apple of Eden, Be Careful What You Wish For, Do not trust the Apple, Frank meets the Apple of Eden, Gen, Tyrany of King Washington inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Frank takes on a corrupt company and finds a powerful artefact.





	Of Sorcery and Altered Fates

It's over. The building is silent, empty except for dozens of dead bodies sluggishly oozing blood onto the gray carpeting, the bizarre emergency lighting turning their faces into sharp masks of bluish shadows. All in a day's work for Frank Castle.

  
Corporate corruption is not really his usual thing but Abstergo is bad enough to deserve punishment, dabbling in human experiments and bizarre weapons and involved in a series of disappearances (nearly thirty people missing, in NYC alone; he might not have investigated that but they made the mistake of kidnapping a child - after that, their fate was sealed.)  
A golden orb lies on the dead "scientist" desk. The man had said it could alter reality but it had not helped him, felled by a well-placed bullet before he could even reach it.  
Frank reaches out and touches the orb. The golden metal is feels odd in his hand, like it's not quite there and far too present at the same time. Like it's some kind of magic. He does not strictly believe in such things, despite having repeatedly teamed up with mutants and Avengers and Strange and Thor and Scarlet Witch in the past couple of years, but still, a part of him cannot help but try.  
"I wish my children lived. I wish we hadn't gone to the park that day."  
"You will die horribly. Someone else will be the Punisher", a voice whispers, in his mind but not part of it. And Frank thinks that's a small price to pay.  
The thing glows, so bright it sears though his shut eyelids, and then, there is darkness.  
  
Twenty years later, as he coughs blood in the bright Florida sunshine and looks up Junior's distraught face (so much like his own, Junior has grown up the spitting image of him), he cannot help but think, "Oh fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why in the Thomas Jane movie Frank is called Frank Jr, with Frank Sr being his dad. Add the facts that he is in a different city, in a different profession, young enough to be the son of a Vietnam veteran, and his father modifies guns, and it seems to be a Frank-Jr-became-the-Punisher-instead AU.  
> Then I watched a Tyrany of King Washington let's play and decided that that would be exactly the kind of thing the Apple would be likely to do.


End file.
